Así Debía Ser
by AthenaExclamation67
Summary: Shaina se enfrentará a algo que siempre ha temido. Tomar una decisión que sea como sea, la hará infeliz de algun modo.


**Así Debía Ser**

Seiya & Shaina

By AthenaExclamation67

Sus rodillas se hundían en la hierba fresca y húmeda por el rocío de la noche.

Las gotitas del rocío aun se deslizaban caprichosamente por el tallo de las hebras del pasto y daban al lugar el encanto necesario para poder descansar en paz. Descanso eterno que Pegaso había merecido.

Miraba a su alrededor. Aquel lugar estaba repleto de lápidas con frases de despedida. Unas tristes, otras hermosas, pero en conjunto todas ellas dolían pues significaban el fin de la vida de alguno de los caballeros del lugar.

Seiya...

Dijo en un susurro al viento, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran dolorosamente por sus mejillas, haciéndola sentirse nuevamente derrotada por él mientras le recordaba.

La máscara. Aquel niño la había visto sin máscara. Él se la había roto en su huida y juró vengarse aunque eso le costara su vida.

Matarle. Esa era la única premisa que deseaba completar y no cesaría en su empeño hasta lograrlo. Ni la guerra santa se interpondría entre ella y Seiya. Aunque de lo único que no era consciente, era que acabaría amándole con la misma intensidad que lo odiaba.

Ella misma se había dado cuenta, y no pudo siquiera ocultárselo. Llegó al punto que, con el paso del tiempo, acabo confesándolo y aquello fue lo peor que pudo hacer en su vida.

—Te amo Seiya…

Esas habían sido las tres palabras más difíciles de confesar y todo por culpa de su forma alocada de ser, por su perseverancia, por su forma de luchar contra el mundo si hacía falta para lograr sus propósitos y levantarse, una y otra vez aunque las piernas le fallaran.

—Y yo a ti Shaina…

Y a su vez, esas palabras habían sido las más difíciles de escuchar en toda su vida pues se sentía incapaz de creerlas por todo lo que ellas implicaban.

Salió corriendo. Todo lo más rápido que pudo y no paró hasta esconderse en el bosque, allí donde se escondía cuando era pequeña para llorar desconsoladamente hasta quedar dormida sobre el pasto agotada.

Reflexionó y se escondió de Seiya el resto del tiempo pues nunca había barajado la posibilidad de que este le correspondiera y por ello, debía asimilarlo a pesar de siempre creyó que él amaba a Saori y que hubiera muerto por ella las veces que fueran necesarias.

Evitarle no fue complicado. El destino había decidido que debían ir en busca de alguien casi al otro lado del mundo y por ello, es que pudo convencerse de que se había burlado de ella o así lo creyó hasta que los jóvenes y victoriosos caballeros de bronce regresaron al santuario.

—Te extrañé tanto… —escuchó al tiempo que sentía unas manos abrazándole la cintura desde su espalda, aferrándola con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! —soltó un codazo que impacto justo en las costillas y se giró para ver quien había sido el atrevido que se había propasado así con ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando pudieron comprobar que era Seiya el que osaba romper el estricto protocolo de las amazonas y le miró fijamente, sonrojada hasta las orejas pues de haberles visto alguien, se había metido sin duda en un problema.

—¡Te has vuelto loco! —Espetó —¿qué te has creído? —añadió indignada.

—Pero Shaina —trató de calmarla —yo creí que…

—¡Creíste mal! —respondió y se marchó apretando los puños, furiosa y sintiendo el estómago extraño mientras caminó hasta su cabaña.

El abrazo había sido inesperado y lejos de no desear esa cercanía con Seiya, se había indignado porque la había sorprendido, porque no esperaba semejante muestra de cariño y mucho menos cuando ella seguía creyendo que la estaba engañando.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco e inmediatamente le escuchó al otro lado, lo que le dejó saber que la había seguido hasta allí, saltándose la norma de que no podía haber hombres en aquella zona.

—¡Ábreme! —gritó Seiya aporreando la puerta de madera.

—¡Lárgate, no puedes estar aquí! —respondió y rezó en voz baja para que se fuera y no verse metida en un problema.

—¡Abre o tiraré la puerta! —siguió zarandeando el picaporte hasta que cedió y no precisamente por la fuerza, sino que fue Shaina la que le abrió y le dejó pasar para que no le vieran.

—¡Cállate por favor, van a verte, me expulsarán! —pidió pero Seiya la acorraló justo contra la pared contraria de la cabaña después de cerrar la puerta.

—Te amo Shaina y ahora que sé que tú también me amas, no pienso dejarte escapar…

Aquello le dejó helada. Casi hizo que todas sus dudas se borraran sobre todo porque lo siguiente que hizo Seiya le impidió hablar.

Seiya no deseaba perder más tiempo. Demasiado hacía que llevaba conteniendo el deseo de besarla y verla sin la máscara así que sin preguntar, la retiró despacio del rostro de Shaina, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le tomó las mejillas con las manos, posando sus labios sobre los de ella primero despacio y después con más ansiedad, dejando que su lengua y la de ella se encontraran.

Shaina temblaba, era imposible escapar y no deseaba hacerlo. Le correspondió con la misma ansiedad, con el deseo de sentirle cada vez más cerca y la necesidad de sentir que Seiya era suyo y de nadie más.

Se apartó porque se ahogaba, porque el beso había sido mucho mejor de lo que ella hubiera sido capaz de imaginar nunca y mirándole a los ojos, aun con sus manos en las mejillas y notando sus mejillas hirviendo de sonrojo, se dejó llevar y le besó nuevamente.

Lo que siguió fue el deseo hecho presente y el anhelo de sentirse el uno al otro unidos, complementándose.

—Seiya… —jadeó casi en un susurro pues estaba sin aire por culpa de los besos. También por culpa de las caricias empezaba a repartir Seiya por toda su anatomía mientras la desnudaba sobre la cama.

La vergüenza duró pocos segundos mientras él la miraba como los dioses la habían hecho venir al mundo y mientras él se desnudaba, dejándole ver lo muy excitado que estaba.

Tembló cuando le acarició las piernas, también, cuando las separó y la preparó para poder hacerla suya con aquella delicadeza.

Cuando Seiya la cubrió de besos, incluso cuando probó su intimidad con la lengua sintió que moría de placer, que no podía haber nada mejor en el mundo que poder estar en brazos de quien le amaba, por eso, cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron el uno con el otro, el dolor de albergar su miembro endurecido en su interior fue solo un segundo que Seiya supo apaciguar con más caricias y besos.

Después el movimiento. Primero lento y delicado en el que sus cuerpos se acompasaron a la perfección. Movimiento que fue incrementando su intensidad hasta llegar al clímax en el que quedaron exhaustos sobre la cama, respirando agitados sin poder apenas hablar.

—¡Santo de Plata de Ofiuco! —se escuchó el grito al otro lado de la puerta. Grito que les hizo despertar del relax que disfrutaban después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez —¡Abra la puerta!

Y no hubo duda, la amazona más antigua del santuario, estricta y muy tajante pues creía que enamorarse de un hombre era un síntoma de debilidad, estaba esperando a que se presentara ante ella.

En silencio, veloz como un rayo se vistió, se puso sus ropas y la máscara y le hizo una señal a Seiya para que se escondiera.

—Le he visto —dijo sin contemplaciones —sé que te siguió hasta aquí —continuó sin mostrar un ápice de comprensión —mátalo, o quédate con él —añadió —pero la ley debe ser respetada, decide si deseas que se te conozca por una mujer débil, sin deseos de ser respetada o una mujer amada —añadió y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Shaina completamente confundida, sintiendo que se había fallado a sí misma y por todo lo que había luchado desde que la habían llevado al santuario.

—No le hagas caso —refutó Seiya saliendo del lugar en el que se ocultaba —eres una mujer antes que nada, y eso no lo puede cambiar una máscara…

Le dijo a Shaina mientras la otra sentía que todas las emociones vividas en ese día empezaban a sobrepasarla.

—No sigas Seiya, ante todo, soy una guerrera —respondió y se quedó callada.

Seiya no podía comprender hasta qué punto Shaina era fiel a la orden, a sus convicciones y al esfuerzo que la llevó a ser quien era, por eso, se enfureció y empezó a hablar tratando de hacerla comprender.

—¡Eres una mujer! —Espetó finalizando su perorata de palabras—una mujer a la que amo y que me… —se quedó callado, viéndola fijamente a los ojos con los suyos abiertos hasta el límite, sintiendo las uñas de Shaina atravesándole la carne.

—Te dije que te callaras… —presionó más con las uñas, haciendo que estas se clavaran en lo más profundo del pecho de Seiya hasta que este se derrumbó y cayó con él, abrazándole con el brazo libre —esto es lo que soy… —dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran descontroladamente por sus mejillas —esto es lo que elijo ser…

Se quedó en silencio, viendo como a Seiya se le escapaba la vida entre los labios y le besó, robándole su última exhalación para despedirse de él.

—Siempre voy a amarte… —le dejó en el suelo y caminó perdiéndose por el sendero, dejando que la amazona que le había reprendido la viera con el cuerpo ensangrentado, dándole a entender lo que había ocurrido, y también el camino que había decidido elegir.

 **F I N**


End file.
